


Déploie tes ailes

by MaevaCerise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exil, F/M, Humour, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Vampires moldus, Vampires sorciers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Ron les avait trahis, Dumbledore les avait utilisés, le ministère avait salis leurs images. Alors qu'ils auraient dû fêter la victoire de Harry contre Voldemort, le Survivant et ses alliés doivent traverser en urgence l'océan, ne pouvant plus rester en Angleterre. Pas alors que leurs vies étaient mises à prix et que Harry avait été mordu par un vampire. MxM et MxF. Présence d'OC.





	1. Un douloureux départ

**Author's Note:**

> Petite introduction :
> 
> Bonjour,  
> Lors d'un débat au sujet d'un défi sur LesPromptsDePoudlard, un défi m'a été lancé que finalement j'ai relevé à ma grande surprise. Ma première fanfiction est donc née, un Xover Harry Potter Twilight. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma première fanfiction soit sur un Crossover, encore moins avec Twilight, mais c'était amusant. Je me suis appuyé sur les livres ainsi que sur un guide sur cette série. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Les trois premiers chapitres ont été publié dans le recueil de ces participations au challenge d'Août 2016 : Harry Potter xOver. Vous pouvez le trouver dans mes favoris ou sur LesPromptsDePoudlard et découvrir les autres textes. Je remets ici mes premiers chapitres avant de vous mettre la suite. Cette histoire est finie et compte 7 chapitres et un épilogue. Ma correctrice est Kitty Madness que je vous conseille aussi d'aller lire. Toute faute qui resterait est de ma responsabilité et celle du site aussi qui fait n'importe quoi avec les mises en page.  
> Bonne lecture !

Il faisait beau. Le soleil était resplendissant, le ciel d'un bleu somptueux ayant remplacé les lourds nuages de pluie qui avaient gorgé et embourbé le sol pendant la bataille. Un jeune homme aux yeux d'un vert intense, le souffle faible, regardait avec une étrange lassitude ce ciel magnifique alors que la douleur empirait en lui.

\- Harry, oh Harry. Je suis désolée... Si j'étais... si je…

Il tourna à peine la tête pour voir la jeune femme brune agenouillée à ses côtés, une baguette brisée dans sa main brûlée. Il lui fit un faible sourire avant de serrer les dents. La douleur enflait par vague, lancinante, harcelante. Il aurait pu croire qu'avec Voldemort et tout ce qui allait avec, il avait déjà expérimenté bien au-delà du seuil possible de souffrance.

Et pourtant… Il découvrait de nouveaux paliers. Son corps s'arqua, un son étrange et douloureux écorchant ses oreilles avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il hurlait à présent. Surgissant à côté d'eux, maculé de boue et un bras ensanglanté, un autre jeune homme releva d'un geste pressé la jeune femme. Des mots affolés sortaient de sa bouche. Avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne ou qu'Harry ne puisse prendre conscience d'autre chose que la douleur qui l'éviscérait de toute part, les lieux se floutèrent autour d'eux.

~~o~~

Hermione était quelqu'un d'entêté. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et se donnait les moyens d'y arriver. Elle voulait toujours bien faire, pouvant se montrer parfois envahissante. Elle avait même un petit côté dictatorial et autoritaire qu'elle avait fini par admettre et réguler. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toujours une amie facile à supporter. Après tout, elle était humaine. Elle avait d'innombrables défauts. Mais elle avait aussi des qualités.

Et l'une de ses plus belles qualités était sa loyauté. Elle l'avait placée en Harry, l'avait soutenu même lorsque la raison et la stratégie aurait pu l'amener à se lier à ceux qui trahissaient son ami. Même face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car Hermione était par-dessus tout loyale envers ses convictions et ses amis. Ron les avait trahis, Dumbledore les avait utilisés, le ministère les avait salis et Voldemort avait tenté de les abattre… Encore. Le nombre de morts qui jonchait leurs vies était considérable, notamment parmi leurs alliés. Pourtant, Hermione avait gardé foi en l'avenir. Avec Neville, Luna et Harry, ils avaient avancé contre vents et marées.

Et alors qu'ils auraient dû fêter la victoire d'Harry contre Voldemort, elle et Neville devaient traverser en urgence l'océan, sécuriser le corps de leur ami en pleine transformation et se faire discret. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester en Angleterre. Pas alors que leurs vies étaient mises à prix. Hermione, juste après avoir renforcé un Silencio cruel mais nécessaire sur Harry, s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son ami.

Celui-ci, assit sur le sol froid de la soute de l'avion dans lequel ils traversaient clandestinement, ne ressemblait en rien au jeune homme qui était entré huit ans auparavant à Poudlard. La guerre qui avait fini par faire rage ouvertement et son amitié renforcée avec Hermione, Luna et Harry avaient révélés une force d'âme impressionnante. Celle-ci se révélait physiquement dans une apparence plus confiante et un physique musclé et aguerri par les entraînements et les combats. Mais la tristesse qui suintait de son visage en cet instant mettait tout cela en arrière-plan. Il serra son amie contre lui, laissant le sommeil la gagner et réfléchissant aux décisions qu'il avait prises.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, c'était lui qui avait dû déclencher en urgence le plan de secours qu'ils avaient mis en place. C'était lui également qui avait initié la réflexion de ce plan car il avait cessé de s'accrocher à un espoir vain à la mort de Luna. Il avait incité les autres à déplacer leurs fonds sous de nouveaux noms dans la branche internationale des gobelins. C'était lui aussi qui avait contacté le gouvernement sorcier américain pour leur demander de manière préventive le statut de réfugiés politiques, qu'ils avaient obtenus. Il s'était assuré que si ses craintes se confirmaient, ils auraient une solution de repli utilisable à tout instant.

Neville avait conscience que s'ils restaient, les sorciers anglais allaient se retourner contre eux par crainte du savoir et des pouvoirs qu'ils avaient acquis. Il avait conscience aussi que la mort de Voldemort n'arrangerait rien au climat de pourriture, d'intolérance et de corruption qui s'était ancré dans la société sorcière anglaise. Il avait senti que le vent qui tournait dans le pays les ravagerait si le combat n'avait pas mis fin à leurs vies.

Et il avait eu raison. À peine Voldemort vaincu, le sang sur le champ de bataille encore frais et les conflits encore en cours que les aurors étaient arrivés avec un mandat d'arrêt. Neville n'avait pas hésité dès qu'il avait compris l'intention de ces rapaces et avait utilisé le portoloin qu'il avait préparé pour embarquer Harry et Hermione. C'était une chance qu'un avion moldu pour l'Amérique soit sur le départ et avec les baguettes qu'ils avaient volés, Hermione et lui avaient usés de sortilèges pour s'y faufiler en douce.

Il s'accorda le temps de craquer aussi, pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Une fois en territoire américain, il devrait dire adieu définitivement à leurs anciennes vies et espérances. Ils devraient trouver une solution pour s'adapter et faciliter la nouvelle condition d'Harry. L'inquiétude rongeait son esprit, aussi efficacement que la rouille ronge le fer. Il passa le reste du trajet à réfléchir à la manière dont la morsure infligée à son ami allait influencer leurs plans et leur nouvel avenir. Pas une seconde il n'envisagea d'abandonner Harry ou de considérer celui-ci uniquement en fonction de sa future nature vampirique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu comme premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture !


	2. Perspective d'une nouvelle vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Ma correctrice est Kitty Madness la seule et unique. Bonne lecture.

Harry avait conscience de flotter. Il sentait la chaleur qui l'avait envahie et qui ne cessait de grimper effleurer sa bulle protectrice. Celle-ci était douce, chaleureuse, puissante et familière. Ce fut presque avec un soupir de reconnaissance qu'il reconnut sa magie. Encore affaiblie de la bataille, elle s'était concentrée autour de la conscience de son protégé dès qu'elle en avait eu la force. Elle ne luttait pas contre le venin, le laissant modifier, solidifier, reconstituer son corps. Cependant, elle y ajoutait sa touche personnelle tout en le protégeant et en s'imprégnant du venin. Harry compris que quelle que soit sa future nature, sa magie serait toujours là. Plus forte, plus rayonnante et toujours protectrice.

Il se laissa de nouveau dériver en toute confiance sans plus penser. Il n'avait pas conscience de son corps qui voyageait, protégé par ses deux compagnons. Ni de la distance qui s'établissait entre lui et son pays d'origine. Il resta dans cet entre-deux même pendant les négociations avec les États-Unis Sorciers et Moldus ainsi que lors de leur aménagement dans une demeure de transition. Il ignora aussi l'installation d'une chambre froide magique pour stocker du sang à son intention, ni de la dispute entre Neville et Hermione sur la meilleure manière de l'aider avec sa future nature vampirique. Il n'eut même pas conscience des évolutions touchants son corps. Harry était bien loin de tout ça, profitant de cet instant bienvenu d'inconscience.

~~o~~

La première chose qu'Harry perçut lorsque sa conscience réintégra son corps fut la sensation moelleuse et confortable d'un matelas sous lui. Il avait visiblement été bordé comme un enfant, un drap enroulé autour de lui, jusqu'à son cou. Même la texture du tissu contre sa peau était douce et sentait l'assouplissant. L'air était doux, et les mouvements de rideaux qu'il percevait lui indiquaient qu'une fenêtre à proximité devait être ouverte.

Puis son attention se concentra sur les bruits de pas approchant, un pas léger, rapide et nerveux suivit par un pas plus lourd mais tout aussi énergique. Ce fut ensuite le bruit caractéristique d'une clenche qu'on déclenche et d'une porte qu'on ouvre qui lui indiqua l'arrivée de deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Son esprit devint aussitôt alerte et il se redressa et se désempêtra des draps d'un même mouvement, se retrouvant en position accroupie sur le lit. Au lieu de l'étourdir, ses nouveaux réflexes le ravirent alors qu'il posait ses yeux enfin ouvert sur des silhouettes familières figées à l'entrée.

Une odeur agréable de livres, de parchemins et de vanille émanait de la jeune femme brune. Hermione avait l'élégance d'une femme déterminée, ses yeux rougis par des larmes versées lui donnant cependant un air vulnérable déstabilisant. Elle s'était figée sur la porte, le regardant d'un air incertain avant d'esquisser un sourire de joie quand il n'attaqua pas. Non pas qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire. Neville à ses côtés semblait plus prudent, attendant visiblement de voir les réactions du nouveau vampire. Son odeur était celle d'une forêt au sortir de la pluie, un mélange détonnant et apaisant d'écorce d'arbres, de fruits des bois et d'herbe fraîche. Il était aussi beaucoup plus grand que ses deux compagnons qui avaient la même taille. La posture des nouveaux arrivants n'était pas agressive ou stressée. Peut-être un peu prudente mais clairement ouverte à toutes interactions.

Harry se détendit aussitôt, s'asseyant en tailleur tout en observant ses amis. Hermione se rapprocha aussitôt, sautillant jusqu'à étreindre son ami. Harry lui était presque surpris de ne pas ressentir de faim violente inhérente à sa nouvelle condition et tapotait le dos de la jeune femme tout en posant un regard perplexe sur Neville qui lui fit un sourire complice.

\- Je suppose que tu as plein de questions, non ?

Hermione essuya ses joues, lui offrant un nouveau sourire immense avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour te réveiller Harry. Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres hein ? Enfin bon, il faut absolument que tu sois au courant des derniers événements. Là, on est…

\- Eh Hermy, juste… je viens de me réveiller. On va commencer doucement hein ?

Harry avait esquissé un sourire amusé alors qu'Hermione rougissait un peu et hochait la tête. Neville prit une chaise et s'installa en face d'eux. Neville et Hermione entreprirent alors de lui expliquer de manière détaillée leur condition de réfugiés aux États-Unis, l'aide des sorciers américains et leurs nouvelles relations, les recherches qu'effectuaient les sorciers anglais pour les retrouver,…

Harry les laissa parler autant de temps qu'ils voulaient puisque les informations l'intéressaient et le touchaient de près. Sauf lorsqu'ils abordèrent la situation en Angleterre après la Grande Bataille. Cela ne le concernait plus et les autres sujets avaient été bien trop détaillés. Le suspens était intolérable et si eux avaient eu le temps de se faire et de se renseigner sur sa nature, ce n'était pas son cas. Semblant enfin remarquer l'air impatient d'Harry, Hermione expliqua pourquoi il n'avait pas soif, puis…

\- Comment ça vous m'avez fait boire ?

\- Euh… tu aurais dû être réveillé au bout de trois quatre jours et ça fait deux semaines Harry. On a demandé à des experts et on t'a donné des pochettes de sang humain…tous les jours. Heureusement que ton alimentation n'a aucune influence sur la couleur de tes yeux, d'ailleurs. Ça aurait été dommage. Bon le reste par contre, tu ne vas pas le regretter je pense. Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

Neville eut un petit sourire amusé face à la remarque enflammée d'Hermione. Il attrapa un oreiller et le conjura en miroir à pieds. Harry se leva, surpris et fasciné par sa nouvelle apparence. Il n'avait pas pris de taille, mais son corps était devenu encore plus harmonieux. Mince, toujours musclé, ses traits s'étaient adoucis un peu et sa peau était devenue d'une couleur d'albâtre.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, mon bronzage !

Un petit rire étouffé le fit marmonner auprès d'Hermione mais sans le vexer. Il s'en fichait de son bronzage, de cette apparence plus parfaite ou de sa chevelure devenue plus sage qui lui arrivait au niveau des lombaires. Il était toujours lui.

C'était cela qui l'avait inquiété mais visiblement devenir vampire n'avait pas changé ce qu'il était. Au final, sa vie n'avait cessé d'être bouleversée depuis sa première année de vie. Cette transformation n'en était qu'un de plus. Il aurait juste à apprendre ce que sa nouvelle condition entraînait.

Bonus supplémentaire, le regard que le miroir lui renvoyait était toujours le même, quoique d'un vert encore plus ensorcelant. Il était Harry, uniquement Harry. Plus Potter, plus le Survivant – vu qu'il avait trépassé – ou l'Élu – sa mission ayant été accomplie.

Se réveiller sans être soumis à une faim sanglante aidait aussi énormément à son acceptation. S'il avait attaqué son frère et sa sœur de cœur, il ne s'en serait pas remis. Il se retourna d'ailleurs avec enthousiasme vers eux.

Il s'apprêtait à parler quand le bruit d'un volatile arrivant à pleine vitesse vers eux lui fit porter son attention vers l'extérieur. Un aigle magnifique surgit peu de temps après une lettre accrochée à ses pattes. Fièrement posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un air orgueilleux et défiant sur le visage, il tendit sa patte.

Neville s'était déjà dirigé vers la lettre et une fois assuré qu'elle était sans danger, la récupéra.

\- Oh c'est Vinh, notre spécialiste des vampires qui propose de le prévenir dès que tu es réveillé.

\- Son message arrive à point nommé si tu as des questions liées à ta nature, ajouta Hermione. C'est lui qui nous a fourni l'approvisionnement et nous a expliqué comment te nourrir même si tu étais hum… en sommeil. Il a une façon de voir très progressiste sur la question.

\- Euh… dit juste Harry d'un air éloquent en regardant Neville qui souriait. Bah ouais je veux bien. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir entamer le sujet.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione. Ce n'est pas cela mais on n'y connaît peu de choses. On ne veut pas t'induire en erreur ou s'appuyer sur des préjugés. Et il parait qu'il faut laisser aussi parler ton instinct et ne pas tenter de renier ta nature.

\- Ok, alors c'est parti.

Neville entreprit alors de répondre à l'expert tandis qu'Harry tentait d'ingurgiter toute les informations que lui donnait son amie.


	3. Vampires moldus et vampires sorciers : une différence ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 3. Beaucoup d'humour ce coup-ci, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ma correctrice est Kitty Madness ! Vive les chatons ! Bonne lecture.

L'odeur- pomme d'amour et barbe à papa- le percuta de plein fouet, l'attirant et le repoussant à la fois. Laissant son instinct le porter avant même de le réaliser, Harry avait déjà le corps entier penché vers le nouveau venu, sans le toucher pour autant. Il s'était approché en à peine un quart de seconde et inspirait déjà prudemment l'odeur de leur expert en vampires.

C'était l'odeur douce d'une proie juteuse noyée d'un avertissement olfactif puissant. Cette proie appartenait à un autre. Cette proie n'en était plus une, pour quiconque en dehors de son maître. En un éclair de lucidité, alors qu'il se reculait, Harry réalisa qu'il avait affaire à un calice. Vinh, son expert en vampire était clairement un calice et ses amis ne l'en avait pas informé.

\- Pas de soucis, pas de soucis. Je m'y attendais, fit Vinh avec un grand sourire en s'époussetant énergiquement. Je suis un calice, après tout. C'est l'odeur de mon compagnon que vous devez percevoir. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'autoriser à transplaner ici. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux que je me présente à un autre sans autorisation. À chaque fois c'est le même cirque. Pourtant c'est mon travail d'aider les nouveaux vampires. Bon d'accord, c'est notre travail à tous les deux. Mais si je le laisse venir en premier, ça y est, il se la joue mâle dominant et finit par les braquer. Je préfère prendre les devants, je suis un sorcier après tout, je sais quand même me protéger. Enfin bon, je peux le faire venir ?

\- Heu…oui ?

Harry resta étourdit un instant par le débit de paroles émise par le calice espiègle. Puis utilisant la magie sans baguette avec une étrange facilité, modifia les autorisations temporairement pour que le compagnon de Vinh puisse les rejoindre. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, apparaissait un vampire sorcier clairement protecteur et dominant. Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Vinh, un calice aussi énergique que bavard et Conrad son compagnon plus taciturne et prudent.

Hermione, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité, écoutait tout attentivement. Aucun doute que ses doigts la démangeaient de prendre des notes sur la relation calice-vampire. Aucun d'entre eux n'était rebuté par le fait que celle-ci soit visiblement homosexuelle, puisque c'était souvent le cas avec les créatures magiques et le monde sorcier était étrangement plus tolérant sur la question…Sauf en Angleterre et dans d'autres pays du monde encore bloqués à une époque ancienne. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Harry s'était rendu compte rapidement que les garçons étaient bien plus intéressants que les filles, même s'il n'avait que peu eu le temps d'explorer la question.

Vinh parlait en tout cas. Il expliqua les lois sur les vampires qui se résumaient à ne pas menacer le secret auprès des humains, ne pas tuer les sorciers sauf en cas de légitime défense, limiter les interactions avec les vampires moldus si possible et prévenir son tuteur Vinh pour tout nouveau-né transformé.

Oui, oui les transformations étaient autorisées mais régulées et la personne qui transformait devenait responsable du nouveau-né et de son comportement. Il existait un organisme de surveillance des vampires et du côté des vampires moldus un système équivalent s'était créé. Aussitôt cela avait éveillé l'attention d'Hermione et d'Harry qui, ayant vécu chez les moldus, avaient voulu savoir d'où venaient les mythes, si ceux-ci étaient fondés.

\- L'ail ?

\- Très désagréable, répliqua Vinh. N'importe qui avec un odorat fin fuirait. Même moi ! Ça pue, ça pique le nez et les yeux… ça donne mauvaise haleine et nous prive des faveurs de nos compagnons vampires. En plus ça fluidifie trop le sang et ça lui donne un goût horrible…Toujours d'après Conrad.

\- Le soleil ?

\- Pas vraiment de problème pour les vampires sorciers. Juste,vous êtes des êtres nocturnes à la base. Vous êtes plus à l'aise la nuit… Par contre les vampires moldus brillent au soleil.

\- …

\- Oui, comme des diamants… ou des boules à disco. D'où leur nécessité de se cacher en plein jour et la légende des vampires qui se réduisent en poussière à la lumière. En même temps, ça doit casser un peu l'image du prédateur de ressembler à une statue blingbling….

\- C'est une blague ?

Hermione fronçait délicatement son nez d'un air contrarié alors qu'Harry soupirait de soulagement. Au moins il n'aurait pas ce problème.

-Non non je vous assure. Il y a même des vampires moldus « végétariens »…Enfin qui ne boivent que du sang animal. Ne le faites pas pour un vampire sorcier, sauf comme friandises car ça amoindrit beaucoup les pouvoirs magiques. Après si ça ne vous gêne pas d'user que de 50% de votre potentiel magique habituel, vous pouvez vous y essayer. Ça n'aura aucun impact sur vos yeux comme pour eux mais ça sera un régime alimentaire original.D'ailleurs j'y pense, les vampires sorciers n'ont plus besoin de recourir à des baguettes. Certains choisissent de s'y restreindre mais bon. Et si vous étiez animagus, vous pourrez toujours vous transformer…

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard choqué. Neville lui fronçait les sourcils, se demandant visiblement si ce calice ne se moquait pas d'eux.

\- Je peux vous assurer que mon compagnon ne vous ment pas…souffla avec placidité Conrad.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi mentirais-je là-dessus ? Les vampires moldus sont vraiment…très étranges… S'insurgea Vinh avant de continuer. Les vampires peuvent chasser des humains –c'est dans leur nature après tout- ou passer par des banques de sang spécialisées. Certes, il est vivement conseillé aux vampires de chasser des humains qui ne manqueraient pas à la société. Cependant, les vampires sorciers ayant des crocs eux peuvent avoir un calice ou choisir de tuer ou non leur proie.

\- Ca veut dire que je peux choisir de prendre à la source ou en pochette le sang dont j'ai besoin sans en être inquiété ? Souffla Harry songeur. Ou même que je peux transformer des personnes en vampire du moment où j'en assume la responsabilité et que je lui apprends à respecter les règles ? Pas de recensements, de marquages, de règles contraignantes ou de ségrégations ?

\- C'est ça, confirma stoïquement Conrad.

Les sorciers anglais étaient extrêmement surpris de l'indépendance et de la liberté des vampires. Bien loin des mesures que Dolorès Ombrage ou que les sorciers anglais établissaient dans le pays à l'encontre des créatures magiques. Vinh loin de se douter de leurs réflexions continua avec énergie :

\- Les vampires moldus ne sont pas de notre juridiction. Même s'ils sont vraiment intéressants à étudier, il y a toujours cette séparation moldus/sorciers, même chez les créatures magiques. Point positif supplémentaire pour eux, certains vampires moldus développent des dons : voir l'avenir, maîtriser les éléments, télékinésie, télépathie,… des trucs cools… et d'autres… sont juste des vampires qui brillent au soleil et à la peau d'un blanc laiteux.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Hermione avec intérêt. Vous les étudiez ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'avoue que c'est très amusant de suivre leur évolution et leur organisation. D'ailleurs, j'adore observer à la trace les faits et gestes d'un clan de vampires à Forks…les Cullen. Ceux-ci côtoient des métamorphesloups et ils leurs arrivent depuis les dernières années des choses vraiment palpitantes.

Si son compagnon soupira simplement d'un air blasé en raffermissant sa prise sur son compagnon assis sur ses genoux, Hermione et Harry tentaient toujours de réaliser. Ces différences entre vampires moldus et vampires sorciers étaient extrêmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Vinh divaguait ou non.

\- Heu et l'histoire des cercueils ? demanda Hermione.

\- Et bien vous dormez où vous voulez. Ce n'est pas comme si les vampires moldus devaient dormir, contrairement à ceux sorciers qui ont besoin d'au moins trois ou quatre heures de sommeil en journée. Enfin ça vous tuera pas de ne pas dormir, mais bon. Votre corps et votre magie en a besoin mine de rien. Un peu comme si vous vous rechargiez... ça ressemble plus à un coma d' , pour toi Harry tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur les vampires, que ce soit des transformations à l'existence d'hybride. Lis tout et on reviendra pour discuter et répondre à de nouvelles questions.

Harry récupéra le gros bouquin que lui tendait Vinh et commença à feuilleter immédiatement, Hermione penchée sur son épaule.

\- N'oublies pas de bien t'alimenter. Si tu veux tenter la chasse, reprit Vinh, Conrad pourra te montrer les territoires américains où tu ne risques pas de croiser des vampires moldus… enfin tu peux toujours tomber sur des nomades mais il faut les obliviater…les tuer ou les garder avec toi en les soumettant à un serment de non-divulgation de nos secrets…Et dit moi si tu veux en savoir plus sur les vampires moldus, je te montrerai ce que j'ai récolté.

Ce fut sur ces mots énergiquesque Vinh et Conrad prirent congés de leurs hôtes. Le trio se regarda, enthousiaste face à la liberté d'action qu'ils goutaient et à la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à eux. Il était déjà évident que l'intérêt d'Hermione avait été piqué par les vampires moldus, qu'Harry était tenté par l'envie d'expérimenter la chasse et Neville… Neville savourait simplement de ne plus avoir de pression d'aucune sorte sur les épaules. Chacun réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont ils allaient pouvoir réinventer leurs vies, sans se perdre de vue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors la distinction vampire moldu et vampire sorcier vous a plu ? ET Vinh et Conrad ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture !


	4. Rencontre en pleine forêt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 4. Voici venu Alistair ! Bonne lecture. (Ma correctrice est Kitty Madness héhé)

Alistair savait que se mettre à dos les Volturi lui retomberait dessus. Qu'importe que le clan des Irlandais ait réussi à le localiser –parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu pour être à jour des événements pour Renesmée-, les Volturi les avaient identifiés. Il avait suffi qu'Aro touche les membres de la famille Cullen et tous leurs souvenirs avaient été récupérés. Tous. Ainsi les secrets des autres vampires avaient été éventés quelleque soit l'assurance formulée par les Cullen. Même son repère était compromis.

Il avait bien trop souffert. Il savait la noirceur de l'âme de ses proies comme de ses congénères. Se dissimuler des Volturi était un choix assumé et à cause d'une erreur dans son plan de sauvegarde, il se retrouvait traqué. S'éloigner de l'Europe lui parut nécessaire et il choisit les États-Unis car s'il était mis au pied du mur, il ramènerait la meute auprès de son vieil ami. Après tout, Carlisle avait réussi une fois à l'aide de ses alliances à confronter les Volturi, il n'avait qu'à assumer jusqu'au bout et régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la chasse sur sa personne était lancée, lui laissant à peine le temps de se nourrir ou de se poser. Il n'avait pas encore traversé la totalité des États-Unis, la distance entre les Cullen et lui étant encore considérable. Il avait beau localiser les gens qu'il voulait ou plutôt les sentir, il était épuisant de fuir sans cesse devant Démétri, le traqueur des Volturi. La faim et la paranoïa commençaient à le rendre fou. Il allait devoir chasser, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Harry inspira profondément, les milles et une senteur de la forêt l'enrobant comme un cocon. Il secoua légèrement la tête, jeta un regard presque joueur à sa proie. Si chasser des humains l'avait effrayé au départ, chasser les criminels lui donnait un sentiment de satisfaction profonde. Mais là, ce n'était pas une proie habituelle qu'il suivait.

En quelques secondes, il se transforma en un magnifique faucon, prenant son envol. Il survola l'immense forêt, observant le vampire qui avait pénétré son territoire depuis quelques minutes. Voler était toujours un plaisir pur pour lui, tout comme courir sous sa forme de vampire. Surveiller les excursions de vampires nomades sur le territoire qu'il avait fait sien lui offrait des traques palpitantes.

Il le vit s'installer contre un arbre à distance raisonnable d'un village. Il admira la peau étincelante comme un parterre de diamants sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Ce n'était pas le premier vampire moldu qu'il croisait à vrai dire. Mais celui-ci lui plaisait bien. Grand et mince, les yeux d'un noir si intense qu'on pouvait deviner sa faim, il dégageait une impression de danger et de dominance. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage aux traits européens mais ne cachait rien de l'expression de méfiance et de l'aura de crainte qui l'entourait. L'odeur aussi qui lui parvenait était délicieuse, une fragrance de chocolat, d'épices et de cannelle.

Intrigué, Harry alla se percher sur un arbre encore plus à proximité, devenant aussitôt la cible du regard de l'homme. Il remua mal à l'aise, peu habitué à ce que les vampires lui portent attention ou remarquent l'incongruité de sa présence dans une telle forêt. Mais le regard du vampire était étrangement curieux et perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Alistair de son vivant était fauconnier et trouvait donc étrange sa présence. Lissant une de ses plumes d'un air hautain, Harry réfléchit à sa prochaine manœuvre avant de prendre son envol, tournoyer un instant puis disparaître.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il revint prudemment auprès d'Alistair à présent rassasié de sa chasse dans le village. Harry avait surveillé qu'il ne trahisse pas le secret et ne fasse pas trop de dégâts sur son territoire, mais n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Le vampire moldu, les yeux fermés, était l'illusion parfaite d'un homme mort, assis contre un arbre. Prudent, Harry alla se poster sur une branche juste au-dessus, se demandant d'où venait sa fascination. Il se doutait que le vampire devait avoir relevé sa présence, mais il n'affichait absolument aucune réaction. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir de plus près, de le sentir…peut-être même de le toucher.

Joueur et curieux, il se rapprocha à chaque fois un peu plus jusqu'à se poser devant l'homme. La tête un peu penchée, il l'observait d'un œil acéré quand Alistair ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que …?

Autant l'animal ressemblait à un faucon, autant son odeur – mélasse et feu de cheminée - et son comportement étaient étranges. Peut-être était-il libre et vivait-il près du village ? Harry s'insulta mentalement pour son manque de prudence avant de sautiller un peu plus loin et de pencher de nouveau la tête d'un air scrutateur.

Alistair finit par tendre le poing en avant, défiant du regard le faucon de s'approcher. Harry vocalisa un peu, hésitant face à ce défi clair et net. Se remettant les idées en place, il gonfla les ailes et ouvrit le bec d'un air menaçant, il plongea en piqué à proximité du vampire avant de rejoindre le ciel d'un mouvement rapide et agile. Le vampire n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour l'attaquer, l'observant d'un air neutre.

Harry ne cessa de se morigéner de retour chez lui. Qui que soit ce vampire, il devait quitter son territoire avant de lui tourner totalement la tête. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir soif d'autre choses que du sang, et le vampire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux écarlates l'attirait terriblement.

Pourtant dès que le jour se levait, Harry survolait son territoire à la recherche de l'inconnu, qui avançait mais moins vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Harry le nargua à nouveau, s'approchant de lui sans jamais être suffisamment proche pour se laisser atteindre. Il filait dès que le vampire semblait vouloir l'attraper. Harry savait que cette attraction grandissait plus il passait de temps à observer le vampire méfiant et paranoïaque. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Et ce soir-là n'échappa pas à la rè prudemment alla se poser sur un arbre proche, lissant ses plumes tout en observant les agissements de son vampire semblait concentré, une expression de frustration sur son visage. Alistair tentait de localiser Démétri mais celui-ci devait être en mouvement et il l'avait perdu.

S'il ne s'était pas autant attardé et laissé entraîner dans l'étrange jeu provocateur de cet étrange faucon, il aurait pu suivre éventuellement l'évolution des mouvements du Traqueur des Volturi. Il jeta un regard noir au faucon qui le lui rendit. Il esquissa alors un sourire prédateur et bondit sur le faucon qui après quelques pirouettes aériennes s'enfuit en vitesse.

Harry revint chez lui, à la fois amusé et inquiet que le brun se décide à disparaître. Il se glissa par la fenêtre et se retransforma en vampire. Il donna ensuite par cheminette de ses nouvelles à Hermione, Neville, Vinh et Conrad avant de se servir un bol de sang. Le nez plongé dans son repas, ce fut son sixième sens et son ouïe qui le prévinrent de l'arrivée du vampire. Il plissa le nez, finissant sa gorgée en se demandant comment celui-ci avait pu le retrouver si vite.

Se changer en faucon ne servirait à rien, au vu de sa demeure. L'idée de fuir, de se rendre invisible ou de disparaître ne lui vint pas à l'esprit au contraire, il voulait que ce vampire le trouve, le rencontre. Il était sur son territoire après tout. Il avait affronté bien pire et son sixième sens, qui lui avait sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie, lui indiquait que ce vampire-là était le sien de toute façon. Il sortit donc tranquillement sur la terrasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse sur un petit cliffhanger, héhé. Que pensez-vous de Alistair ? D'Harry? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture !


	5. Une propriété privée et protégée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par mes soins à partir de maintenant XD. Bonne lecture !

Alistair aurait pu ignorer à nouveau le faucon. Cependant, l'affection qu'il ressentait pour ces animaux-ci et l'intrigue que représentait celui-là en particulier l'avait finalement incité à le retrouver. Depuis sa transformation, tous les animaux sans exception le fuyaient. Ce faucon, qu'il considérait déjà comme sien, ne semblait pas le craindre. Avec une forme de nostalgie inhabituelle, son âme de fauconnier désirait en posséder un de nouveau.

Si l'animal avait été expatrié puis abandonné dans la région, il pouvait presque considérer que le laisser là serait un crime. En outre, il n'avait pas vu de bague de propriété. Le faucon n'était visiblement pas éduqué, en plus d'avoir un sale caractère. Un compagnon de route parfait en somme. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête, qu'avant de reprendre sa fuite, il choisi de récupérer le volatile.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand il arriva aux abords d'une propriété ingénieusement dissimulé dans la forêt. Il pouvait percevoir la fragrance particulière de son faucon et réalisa que c'était sans doute l'odeur du propriétaire de l'animal qui l'attirait autant. Un faucon pouvait difficilement sentir la mélasse de manière naturelle après tout. Non pas que ce plat l'intéresse. Mais l'association d'odeur autour de l'animal lui avait toujours plu.

La question était de savoir s'il aurait à se débarrasser d'un être humain ou à craindre un vampire. La dernière option pouvait expliquer le fait que l'oiseau soit si peu craintif. Un soupçon de crainte et de paranoïa lui fit vérifier les présences proches –un vampire- puis il retenta de vérifier par automatisme où était Démétri et se figea. Alistair venait de le repérer aux abords de la forêt.

Au moment où le vampire de la maison ouvrait sa porte vitrée et apportait un effluve à la fois attirante et particulière au nez d'Alistair, celui-ci faisait déjà demi-tour à pleine vitesse. Démétri était tout proche et il n'avait pas intérêt à trainer. Alors même qu'il reprenait sa fuite, il sentit un étrange regret lui peser de n'emporter ni le faucon, ni le vampire aux lentilles d'une couleur verte presque irréelle.

SI Harry s'attendait à cela… Il avait à peine esquissé un pas en dehors de sa maison que le vampire s'enfuyait. Une inquiétude claire et compréhensible naquit en lui à l'idée de perdre son vampire et en quelques instants, il s'était transformé. Il s'éleva à une hauteur suffisante pour repérer deux choses : de un, son compagnon prenait ses jambes à son cou aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et de l'autre, un groupe de trois vampires venaient de pénétrer son territoire.

L'oiseau hésita avant de survoler les nouveaux venus, repérant des capes de couleur noire. Quelques indices de plus suffirent à identifier les nouveaux venus comme des membres de la garde des Volturi dont lui avait parlé Vinh. N'était-il pas censé faire respecter les lois ? Pourquoi poursuivait-il Son vampire ? S'il avait été son forme humaine, il aurait sans doute grogné. Au lieu de cela, il plongea en piqué dans la direction qu'avait prise le vampire qui lui appartenait. Celui-ci avait visiblement perdu de précieuses secondes et même s'il était doué pour s'échapper, il perdait du terrain face à Démétri et ses deux accompagnateurs.

Harry soupira. Serait-il en infraction de quoi que ce soit s'il éliminait les nouveaux venus ? Devait-il attendre de savoir pour quel crime son vampire était poursuivi ? Non pas qu'il ait confiance en la justice ou l'autorité –merci aux sorciers anglais-, mais cela lui permettrait de réagir en conséquence. Sinon ils pouvaient les immobiliser, les légimenser et les obliviater… Hermione ne devrait pas trop râler après lui lorsqu'il lui raconterait. Ou alors si. Avec un cri de frustration, le faucon fondit sur le petit groupe au moment où les Volturi atteignaient Son Vampire.

Harry aurait du savoir que se tenir à côté de son futur compagnon sans intervenir serait dur, mais la guerre l'avait endurci. Il se posa sur une branche d'arbre, regardant Félix bloquer et maintenir douloureusement Son Vampire. Bon, il sentait qu'il allait devoir intervenir… Il essaierait d'user de moins de magie possible. Il pouvait très bien avoir un don... ou deux au pire.

\- Alors Alistair, il semblerait que tes dons s'amenuisent non ?, roucoula un vampire au teint olive pâle. Où pensait-tu qu'en t'approchant du territoire des Cullen, nous laisserions tomber.

-Démétri… Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas censé poursuivre les amis des Cullen.

Le faucon se pencha légèrement, satisfait de savoir le nom de son compagnon et irrité quand l'homme à côté de Démétri obligea Alistair à s'agenouiller, bloquant sa tête entre ses bras.

-Allons Alistair…interrompit Démétri. Aro a mentionné le fait que vous ne faisiez pas parti des témoins au final. Il a assuré ne pas agir sur les témoins…mais pas sur les amis de Carlisle… Et lorsque celui-ci se rendra compte que ses amis fondent comme neige, il sera trop tard. Il ne pourra plus appeler personne lors de leur prochaine défense. Nous allons laisser Jane s'amuser un peu avec toi pour tout le temps que tu nous as fait perdre…puis nous te tuerons.

Alistair fut brusquement jeté devant la vampire blonde et juvénile qui eut un sourire sadique :

\- Sois heureux, tu seras le premier d'une longue liste à mourir.

Et sur ces mots, Alistair se mit à se tordre de douleur, un cri inhumain déchirant sa gorge. Ce fut trop pour Harry qui en quelques secondes était transformé et envoyait la blonde voler dans les airs. Il avait suffisamment d'éléments pour comprendre la raison de la fuite de Son Vampire et l'illégitimité de l'exécution qui allait être faite. Félix se jeta sur lui, et ils roulèrent au sol.

Harry se rendit compte rapidement que le vampire était extrêmement redoutable au corps à corps. Il laissa sa magie jaillir de manière instinctive, envoyant son agresseur contre un arbre. Il se retournait déjà en entendant un autre vampire survenir quand une douleur horrible le ravagea. Il avait l'impression que son corps en entier brûlait. S'il n'avait pas pratiquement été noyé de Doloris lors de ses années adolescentes, sans doute aurait il hurlé et se serait-il plié en deux. Mais il serra les dents et sauta à la gorge de la jeune femme, fendillant presque son cou.

Félix en profita pour revenir à la charge et bloqua physiquement Harry sur le sol, alors que Jane se relevait. Utilisant sa magie de nouveau comme une décharge d'énergie pure, il éjecta Félix, se relevant en mode combat quand la scène sous ses yeux le figea. Le combat entre Démétri et Alistair avait pris fin, Jane ayant ramené le calme de ce côté-là grâce à une forme de Doloris mental sur le futur compagnon d'Harry. Alistair était à présent maintenu par Démétri, sa tête prête à être arrachée de son corps.

\- Qui es-tu ? Souffla le traqueur à l'intention d'Harry. Fais le moindre geste et on l'élimine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'interroge, éliminons les juste, cracha Jane avec haine.

Elle jeta un regard à Alistair pour passer son mécontentement, son intention très claire. Un grognement de colère primal naquit au moment où un son de douleur jaillissait de la bouche du vampire souffrant. Vif comme un vif d'or justement, Harry fonça soudainement sur Démétri, le frappant violemment avant d'attraper Alistair et de transplaner. Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le plancher de la demeure d'Hermione et Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse encore sur un petit cliffhanger, xD. Votre avis sur Alistair? Les membres de la garde des Volturi ? D'Harry? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture !


	6. Le piège se referme

Jane lâcha un cri d'exaspération, tapant du pied dans un geste universel d'agacement avant de reprendre son expression vampirique de neutralité fière. Félix se contenta de se tourner vers Démétri qui soupira :

\- On peut les traquer.

\- Par contre, soupira Félix, est-ce qu'on prévient Aro de notre échec et on demande des renforts ou est-ce qu'on continue la traque d'Alistair et on lui ramène en morceaux ce vampire ?

\- Je propose qu'on le détruise totalement.

\- On n'a même pas réussi à le mettre à terre, toi et moi, Jane. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne se battait plus était Alistair entre les mains de Démétri.

\- Et alors ? Je le ferais se briser de douleur.

\- Je continue de penser qu'on devrait le lui ramener, réplica Félix. Ses dons et la particularité de ses yeux vont intriguer Aro quand il lira dans nos souvenirs. Chelsea pourrait très bien aider à le dresser. On devrait l'amener à Aro. Il a du potentiel. Si on le détruit, Aro sera peut-être furieux. Après tout, si on arrive à ramener Alistair, ce vampire suivra…

\- Tu penses que c'est son compagnon ?

\- Vu ses réactions… je dirai que oui, réfléchit Félix. Si on tient l'un, on soumettra l'autre.

\- Par contre Jane, attends qu'on est affaibli Yeux Verts avant de torturer son compagnon.

Jane lança un regard noir à Démétri qui venait de parler avant de rabattre sa capuche. De manière synchronisée, Félix et Jane se mirent à courir à la suite de leur Traqueur.

-_- -_- O -_- -_-

Harry avait atterri sur le plancher, Alistair comme matelas. Celui-ci émit un sifflement avant de se reculer, observant le vampire sorcier comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.

\- Pourquoi être intervenu ? C'est un traqueur ! Il va venir ici pour te récupérer à présent !

\- Hum, un simple merci aurait suffi, souffla Harry en jetant un regard craintif vers les appartements à l'étage.

\- Qui es-tu ?, reprit Alistair en se rapprochant d'un bon pour le renifler profondément. Tu sens comme le faucon ou plutôt il sent comme toi. Et tes yeux…

Alistair l'observait toujours de trop près, ayant à peine reculé assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry. Ils étaient torse contre torse, si près que leurs haleines se mélangeaient. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attiré malgré lui par la proximité de son compagnon. Comme une abeille est attirée par le miel, Harry voulait goûter à Son Vampire qui le surplombait de quelques centimètres. Alistair commençait à se pencher pour rapprocher aussi leurs visages quand un bruit provenant des escaliers rompit la scène. Alistair se retrouvait déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce, cherchant toutes les issues possibles.

\- Ne les attaque pas. Ils sont sous ma protection.

Alistair eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard perplexe à Harry que surgissait une brune à la chevelure en bataille et en robe de nuit. Son odeur était clairement celle d'une humaine, même si une légère odeur…d'ozone qu'elle partageait avec l'homme brun qui la suivait le rendit curieux.

\- Harry, il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Heu… nous avons été attaqués par des membres de la garde des Volturi. Donc je suis venu ici.

\- J'ai été attaqué, il est intervenu et à présent nous avons un traqueur à notre poursuite.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, il gronda, à la fois en colère et menaçant.

\- Ce sont des humains que tu impliques. Ils ne pourront rien faire pour nous, à part nous faire condamner ! SI les Volturi l'apprennent, là on aura un vrai crime pour lequel être accusé.

\- Si on tue ces trois gardes là, ils ne pourront pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? On les tue, et notre secret s'emportera dans la tombe.

Alistair s'attendait à ce que les humains soient horrifiés ou piaillent, mais Neville hochait déjà la tête, se dirigeant vers une table et sortant un plan de la région. Hermione était sorti de la pièce d'un pas rapide en marmonnant qu'elle allait rechercher ses bouquins et appeler Vinh.

\- Ok. En imaginant que tu es transplané de vers chez toi, ils sont à une heure en courant à pleine vitesse, c'est ça ? Quels sont leurs dons ? À quoi devons-nous nous attendre ?

Harry jeta un œil à Alistair qui observait la scène avec méfiance, à bonne distance d'eux. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il y avait un traqueur, un certain Démétri, à éliminer obligatoirement, une blonde qui lançait des Doloris à distance et un autre vampire dont il ne savait rien à part qu'il était puissant. Hermione réapparut, un gros grimoire entre les mains, Vinh et Conrad sur les talons.

Si Alistair se replia le plus loin possible, envisageant clairement de fuir, Vinh semblait très enthousiaste par ce conseil de guerre. Il raconta avec enthousiaste tout ce qu'il savait de la garde des Volturi, la raison de leur dernière confrontation avec eux et donc la cause de cette vendetta sur Alistair. Ce fut Conrad qui le stoppa, un œil acéré posé sur le vampire moldu. Malgré cela, Vinh insista pour participer à l'action et Conrad agréa finalement.

\- Ok, c'est parti les gars, fit Harry de l'autorité de leader qu'il avait acquis en Angleterre. On va dans les bois. Hermione tu sécurises la zone, il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent quitter la zone ou que quiconque n'intervienne. Alistair tu resteras à l'arrière avec Vinh, vous assurerez qu'ils n'aient pas appelé de renforts ou qu'ils ne puissent pas fuir. Conrad, Neville et moi, nous allons les attaquer de front, une fois qu'ils auront pénétré le périmètre sécurisé. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et Alistair observa le vampire qui l'avait sauvé avec suspicion, respect, envie et désir. En quelques secondes, chacun s'était attelé à la tâche et Vinh avec enthousiasme interrogeait en vain un Alistair taciturne et muet sur son choix de mode de vie.

Lorsque les Volturi arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit bois menant au cottage d'Hermione et Neville, ils se stoppèrent un instant. Il n'y avait plus aucune odeur dans l'air. Ils pénétrèrent les sous-bois avec assurance et prudence, avant de voir en ligne droite devant eux une de leurs proies, un humain avec une étrange baguette et un vampire aux yeux bleus.

Harry, Neville et Conrad faisait face au groupe de vampires avec un calme étrange pour des proies débusquées. Harry avait un air légèrement sadique en observant Félix et Jane. Conrad lui était indifférent à ce qui se passait, un air blasé sur son visage. Sa proie était Démétri et il savait que celui ne ressortirait pas avant de n'être qu'un tapis de cendres. Son Vinh était bien trop proche d'Harry et compagnie et si Démétri vivait, son calice finirait sans doute comme cible à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

Neville lui observait avec calme la fameuse Jane. Celle-ci venait de comprendre qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège et une moue de colère et de mépris s'affichait sur son visage. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui enclencha les hostilités, pliant en deux Neville de douleurs… pendant une seconde à peine.

\- Je crains, Jane que tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas ...vraiment. Vois tu, résister et former des boucliers mentaux ne sont pas si difficiles à faire lorsqu'on a connu des douleurs bien pires que celle que tu infliges.

Félix et Démétri échangèrent un regard, hésitant visiblement à battre en retraite et prévenir en urgence leurs seigneurs. Mais avant que l'idée ne puisse même se concrétiser, Harry avait fondu sur Félix, comme un faucon sur une souris. Il enchaîna les coups, utilisant à présent sans aucune gêne les techniques de combats qu'il avait du apprendre. Il n'utilisa pas de suite ses pouvoirs magiques, décidé à se défouler et à jouer avec celui qui avait osé malmener son futur compagnon. Ou peut-être laisser une chance à ce garde Volturi de se battre à la loyale. Félix, redoutable au combat au corps à corps trouva face à lui un adversaire clairement à sa hauteur avant d'être finalement démembré à l'aide de la magie.

Conrad lui eut moins de scrupule. Il remua sa main d'un air lasse, faisant virevolter son adversaire devant lui et le démembra tranquillement. Bloqué par une force invisible, Démétri eut beau hurler, injurier, se débattre, son destin était scellé. Conrad fit ensuite un bûcher des corps des deux gardes, observant Neville et Jane qui se battaient encore.

C'était en voyant se battre la vampire et ce sorcier, qu'on pouvait voir tout le chemin parcouru par Neville. Ayant au préalable renforcé son corps par la magie, il se battait avec aisance et assurance, résistant et limitant l'impact de la force des coups de Jane. Le Neville maladroit et empoté avait clairement disparu depuis longtemps sous un guerrier calme et stratège.

Jane, elle, avait depuis bien trop longtemps compté uniquement sur ses pouvoirs et n'avait pas de réelles aptitudes au combat. Les forces étaient inégales et Neville lassé finit par ôter ses membres à la blonde. Il laissa sa tête raccroché à son tronc et jetant un regard à Harry, susurra à la vampire :

\- Vu toutes les tortures que tu as infligé, il serait malavisé que je te prive du plaisir d'y goûter.

Ce fut ainsi que Jane rejoignit en hurlant le bûcher qui fut allumé pour l'occasion. La fumée était épaisse et nauséabonde alors que les corps crépitaient et disparaissaient. Neville purifia l'air ensuite par magie alors qu'Hermione, Vinh et un Alistair réticent et prudent les rejoignaient.

\- En fait, c'était bien trop rapide, soupira Vinh. Je m'attendais à plus d'actions.

Conrad haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, lui promettant un autre type d'actions lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux. Ils saluèrent le trio et Alistair après un dernier regard éloquent à Harry et transplanèrent chez eux.

\- Bon, à nous deux, fit Hermione en direction du vampire moldu qui avait amorcé un mouvement de fuite. Nous avons un serment magique à formuler pour que tu sois totalement au courant de nos secrets

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le vampire se retrouva saucissonné à un arbre et Hermione incanta, un fil rouge et or les englobant tous les quatre avant de se dissiper. Les mains sur les hanches, Hermione en profita pour faire un magnifique discours protecteur au vampire qui n'y comprenait mot avant que Neville ne la tire à l'intérieur du cottage. Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de leurs vues, Hermione cria un joyeux « Bienvenue dans la famille. ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Alors qu'avez vous pensé du combat ? D'Alistair ? De l'équipe de choc que forme le trio de combattant ? Je vous embrasse fort. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
> PS : Alors l'odeur d'ozone est liée à leur nature humaine de sorcier.


	7. Des passés aux accents douloureux

Aro, Marcus et Caïus étaient réuni tous les trois, à la fois impatient et irrité. Leur garde personnelle légèrement en retrait observait l'irritation croissante de leurs seigneurs qui étaient installés autour d'une grande table. Une carte étalée sur celle-ci avait été annoté des positions des amis de Carlisle qui n'avaient pas été des témoins lors de la dernière confrontation.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu… C'est sans aucun doute un coup des Cullen !

\- Caïus, mon frère, souffla Aro, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de confronter la famille de Carlisle de manière frontale.

\- Leur dernier rapport disait pourtant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace d'Alistair et que celui-ci faiblissait. Nous aurions dû apprendre l'exécution d'Alistair à présent !

\- ça suffit Caïus… Nous allons attendre encore un peu. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles rapidement, nous agirons en conséquence.

D'un mouvement de cape rageur, digne de Severus Rogue, Caïus s'en alla de la pièce avec irritation. La passivité d'Aro dans cette affaire l'irritait particulièrement. Alec prit congés lui aussi, un mauvais pressentiment le taraudant depuis le départ de sa sœur… Sa jumelle.

-_- -_- oUo -_- -_-

Un silence perdura un moment après que Harry et Alistair se soient retrouvés tous les deux. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux l'un et l'autre. Un regard rubis virant au noir affrontant des yeux d'émeraude. Finalement, Harry eut un mouvement de tête conciliant, se rapprochant prudemment d'Alistair jusqu'à pouvoir l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

\- Je vais te libérer, à la seule condition que tu ne fuis pas aussitôt et que tu me laisses m'expliquer.

Alistair ne dit mot, tentant de lutter entre deux instincts, celui de fuir loin de ce nouveau nids d'intrigues et de secrets et celui de sauter sur le vampire aux yeux verts et de le faire sien. Harry prit son silence pour un refus et soupira.

\- Bon, je vais m'expliquer en premier alors, te libérer ensuite. En premier lieu, saches que tu es mon compagnon. Si tu tentes de disparaître, je viens avec toi. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Alistair eut un rictus amusé, après tout vu ses dons, s'il voulait retrouver son indépendance, il l'obtiendrait. Mais le regard que posa Harry sur lui, lui fit réaliser que même s'il allait au fin fond des enfers, celui-ci le suivrait. Harry reprit ensuite sans quitter des yeux son compagnon, tout en le détachant :

\- Tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à Hermione, Neville, Vinh, Conrad et moi est sous le sceau du secret, tu ne pourras en parler ou le communiquer. Même ceux ayant le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées ou dans les souvenirs ne pourront y accéder. J'étais un sorcier qui a été transformé en vampire. J'habite dans la forêt que tu as pénétré seul et voyage régulièrement depuis que j'ai été transformé. Nous pourrons voyager et garder un pied à terre si tu le désires. Chez moi ou dans ton chez toi.

Harry avait totalement l'attention d'Alistair à présent qui écouta avec fascination Harry lui expliquer d'où il venait, les raisons de sa transformation et son départ d'Angleterre jusqu'à arriver à leur rencontre. Alistair ne réalisa même pas qu'après avoir été détaché, Harry les avait fait transplané dans son chez lui. Harry en voyant son intérêt pour son histoire, n'hésita pas à parler, lui confiant toutes ses années de guerre et de souffrance dans lequel il avait été entraîné de force et desquels ils avaient réussi tout de même à prendre son parti avec ses amis.

Les réactions d'Alistair brutes et étrangement protectrices lorsqu'il entendait les complots, maltraitances et tortures auquel Harry avait été soumis de son vivant. Le sorcier se dit que l'espoir était permis, tout prouvant que l'instinct de fuite d'Alistair était mis à mal par l'instinct qui reconnaissait en lui son compagnon.

La réaction d'ailleurs du vampire moldu en entendant qu'il pouvait se transformer en faucon grâce à la magie était… mignonne, éveillant son intérêt sur la raison d'une telle affection sur cette espèce. Il avait juste dit « Le faucon est ma forme animagi d'où le fait que tu es reconnu mon odeur. » et le regard rubis d'Alistair avait semblé s'illuminer d'intérêt.

Il avait donc dérivé sur la capacité des sorciers à pouvoir, avec beaucoup de travail et de potentiel, se transformer en l'animal qui reflète le plus ce qu'ils sont ou des traits de caractère. La magie avait en tout cas bien fait son travail puisque sa forme animagi le liait visiblement à son compagnon vampire. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil à l'intention du vampire moldu qui après avoir râlé un peu se présenta succinctement :

\- Je suis Alistair. Je suis anglais aussi.

Harry attendit… attendit. Alistair se releva d'un bon, commençant à s'agiter nerveusement.

\- Je ne suis pas un guerrier… Je préfère me terrer ou fuir que m'impliquer dans des combats d'aucunes sortes.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin que son compagnon le lui dise. Son compagnon n'était pas lâche, ni faible. Juste visiblement effrayé, prudent et paranoïaque. Il lui faisait penser à Draco sur ce point. Mais il se demandait s'il était comme ça de nature ou si quelque chose dans son passé l'avait poussé à ce comportement. En tout cas, il ne dit mot, laissant à son compagnon le choix de s'ouvrir ou non. Alistair face à ce silence, ne semblait pas se calmer, glissant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce avec une aisance sauvage et féline qui faisait baver Harry. Celui-ci jouissait autant du visuel que des mots qui finissaient par sortir des lèvres du vampire moldu.

\- Mon pouvoir… me permet de localiser une personne dans un périmètre large si elle reste immobile ou de savoir combien de personnes se trouvent à proximité… J'ai pu éviter ainsi pendant des années de me faire attraper. Maintenant que vous avez tué le traqueur des Volturi, ils vont vouloir me récupérer ! Et il est hors de question que je me retrouve à la merci des Volturi ou de toute autre forme d'autorité…

\- Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver, dit simplement Harry en sentant la peur suinter des derniers mots d'Alistair. Fais-moi confiance, je ne te laisserai à nul autre que moi.

\- Je te crois, souffla finalement celui-ci, à la fois choqué de ses propres mots et de la réalisation qu'en effet, il faisait confiance à Harry.

Alors même qu'Alistair n'avait jamais pu faire confiance à quiconque depuis sa transformation, son instinct l'enjoignait à croire en l'être aux yeux verts qui se tenait devant lui. Même s'il aurait du se sentir irrité de la possessivité d'Harry, il sentait qu'elle était juste. Il en était même rassuré. Celui-ci lui avait prouvé qu'il était capable d'assurer leurs protections. Il aurait voulu détester la présence d'Harry comme il détestait tout autre présence mais… Il se sentait à sa place à ses côtés. Cette sensation l'effrayait autant qu'elle le rendait perplexe. Il avait été seul depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait comment réagir ou ce qu'attendait de lui le vampire sorcier. Il continua finalement.

\- J'étais fauconnier...C'était mon métier et ma passion. Je pratiquais la fauconnerie mais passait surtout mon temps au dressage et à l'entraînement de faucons. J'ai toujours préféré cela à toute autre compagnie, en dehors de celle de ma mère et de ma sœur.

Harry écoutait, admirant la ferveur qu'employait Alistair en parlant de son métier. Il était encore plus heureux du hasard ayant donné à son animagi la nature de faucon. Cependant, le pan heureux sembla finit dès qu'Alistair se tut, serrant les dents pour calmer la montée de venin. Son agitation interne ressortait encore plus dans sa gestuelle. Il semblait à la fois prêt à fuir et à mordre.

Harry sentait qu'à la suite de cette introduction passionnée viendrait quelque chose de douloureux. Il laissa de l'amplitude à son compagnon, attendant qu'il continue s'il s'en sentait la force. Peut-être demandait-il trop en voulant savoir de suite qui était son compagnon. Mais il préférait que toute vérité soit dite pour que l'un et l'autre se fasse confiance et se comprenne.

-Je vivais avec ma famille en Angleterre à l'époque d'Édouard II, reprit finalement Alistair. Je ne m'intéressais pas à la monarchie ou aux luttes de pouvoir. Mais mon père et mon frère si. Ils complotaient contre le roi et mon frère a fini par se faire tuer.

Mon père a sacrifié mes sœurs et ma mère à un monstre pour qu'il me transforme en cette créature. Même les animaux, même mes faucons ne supportaient plus de s'approcher de moi !

Alistair frappa le mur de rage, le brisant sans aucune difficulté. Harry s'approcha, sans le toucher. Non pas pour réparer le mur avec la magie, ça il pourrait le faire plus tard, mais pour faire sentir à Alistair qu'il était là, sans s'imposer plus encore. Il comprenait à présent que son compagnon soit un solitaire misanthrope. Être trahi par sa propre chair ainsi.

Lui savait que les liens du sang ne faisait pas tout au vu de ses rapports avec son oncle et sa tante, mais ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour le protéger. Ils ne l'auraient jamais livré à un tel sort pour vaincre Voldemort. Harry sentait son cœur inerte se serrer face à la douleur de son compagnon. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse personne lui faire du mal encore. Alistair se retourna vers lui, à la fois sur la défensive et... amer.

\- Il était hors de question que j'appartienne aux Volturi ou à n'importe quels autres vampires. Il était hors de questions que je me soumette à quiconque. La solitude vaut mieux que ces arènes de serpents, de traîtres et de conspirateurs. Si mon propre père pouvait me trahir, comment est-ce que je pourrais faire confiance aux autres?

Harry acquiesça simplement et se rapprocha prudemment d'Alistair. Il lui rappela en douceur que lui aussi avait été utilisé par le gouvernement, par ses proches. Tous lui faisant porter un fardeau avant de le trahir une fois la mission accomplie. Il lui assura qu'il comptait bien faire en sorte de garder leurs indépendances. Qu'il ne le trahirait pas, et que si leur relation était encore trop neuve pour qu'il le croie, il le lui prouverait au fil des siècles à venir.

Alistair le regarda, incapable d'admettre que son instinct lui faisait déjà aveuglément confiance à son grand désarroi. Mais en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude d'Harry, Alistair songea que ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir au moins une personne en qui croire de nouveau et sur lequel s'appuyer. Si c'était avec Harry, Alistair pouvait accepter d'envisager une vie à deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas véritablement décrit leur rapprochement. J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ? Prochain chapitre : L'épilogue ! xDD Voili voilou ! Au revoir !


	8. L'épilogue

Les premiers temps de la vie de couple passèrent en de nombreux jeux du chat et de la souris, chacun devant apprivoiser l'autre. Alistair avait parfois du mal à l'idée de cohabiter de nouveau avec quelqu'un, ayant des crises de panique vampirique assez remarquable. Chacun avait souffert de leur passé et si Harry s'en était mieux remis, ses rares heures de sommeil étaient souvent soumises à des cauchemars s'espaçant au fil du temps. Il s'avérait que leur couple agissait aussi comme une thérapie réciproque entre les partenaires.

Alistair apprenait à faire confiance et à baisser sa garde auprès d'Harry et celui-ci était heureux d'aimer et de protéger son compagnon. L'un ne dominait pas l'autre cependant, chacun ayant ses faiblesses et ses points forts. Leur amour de la chasse, de la vitesse et des expéditions les liaient aussi passionnément. La complicité et l'amour était devenue un ciment solide dans leur relation, une fois les barrières baissées et les cœurs ouverts à l'autre.

Des réconciliations explosives sur l'oreille et des parties de chasse aussi sanglantes que délicieuses devinrent également partie prenante du quotidien. Nomades lorsqu'ils le voulaient, sédentaires lorsqu'ils en ressentaient l'envie, la cohabitation s'avéra plus facile et satisfaisante que ce que les deux parties auraient pensés.

Si Alistair restait frileux des groupes de plus de deux personnes…c'est-à-dire Harry et lui, il se rendit vite compte qu'endurer les rares visites d'Hermione et Neville était peut souffrir. Harry leur parlait régulièrement par cheminette ou miroir à double sens. Il allait aussi souvent leur rendre visite et en profitait pour voir Vinh et son compagnon qui étaient devenus de bons amis.

Hermione et Neville avait fondé une famille, Neville acceptant d'être transformé et faisant d'Hermione sa calice. La famille s'était agrandie par la suite d'hybrides vifs, curieux et intelligents dont Harry et Vinh étaient devenu les parrains. Vinh adopta d'ailleurs des hybrides moldus abandonnés par leur parent vampire, agrandissant aussi largement la famille.

Cela va sans dire qu'Alistair aimait s'éclipser à l'approche des visites des petites familles pour retrouver un peu de calme et de solitude. Après tout, si Alistair pouvait retrouver Harry où qu'il aille, l'inverse s'était depuis longtemps avéré vraie aussi.

Harry, en cachant sa nature de sorcier, avait rencontré Carlisle qui se souciait mine de rien de la solitude d'Alistair. Le père de famille avait été plus qu'heureux d'apprendre qu'Alistair avait enfin trouvé son compagnon et les avait invités à leur rendre visite quand ils voulaient… Lorsque Vinh l'avait appris, il en avait été rouge d'envie et avait harcelé Harry pour qu'il accepte et lui fasse un compte-rendu détaillé à chaque seconde près… Harry avait simplement soufflé qu'il allait devoir trouver une pensine.

Néanmoins, la visite –plus qu'expéditive au vu du caractère solitaire d'Alistair- c'était révélé enrichissante. Les Cullen ainsi que la meute de métamorphes avaient beaucoup sympathisés. Seth avait été fasciné d'apprendre qu'Harry avait bel et bien connu un véritable loup-garou, même si il n'avait pas réussi à en savoir beaucoup plus sur le passé de son nouvel ami.

Les Volturi eux, après la disparition de Jane, Félix et Dimitri avait tenté de mener l'enquête mais n'avaient absolument rien trouvé. Alec avait quitté les Volturi, recherchant en vain comme une âme en peine des traces de sa sœur, insensible au monde extérieur. Aro, Marcus et à contre cœur Caïus renoncèrent par prudent à leur projet d'éliminer ou de nuire d'une quelconque manière à la famille Cullen. Il était préférable après tout de les avoir de leur côté que contre eux. S'ils cherchèrent à mettre la main sur un nouveau traqueur en la personne d'Alistair, ils ne purent jamais en retrouver la trace.

Les sorciers anglais ne purent jamais mettre la main sur le trio qui les avaient sauvés de Voldemort et qu'ils avaient voulu éliminer. Les autres gouvernements leur avaient tournés le dos, accueillant cependant les réfugiés politiques avec plaisir. La société sorcière anglaise s'enlisa et la magie même abandonna leur terre en attendant qu'ils soient de nouveau dignes d'elle.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Voilà... c'est terminé ! Merci d'avoir gentiment accueilli ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ! Je sais que la fin était courte et rapide, mais j'étais si nerveuse ! Je préfère la laisser ainsi à présent.  
> A une prochaine, j'espère.


End file.
